


Té para tres.

by polloasado123



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dementia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, F/M, Inspired by Music, i'll put more tags in the future
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polloasado123/pseuds/polloasado123
Summary: "Todo va a estar bien... ¡Cariño!"Sonrió la granjera mientras decía aquello con un tono cariñoso intentando calmar los nervios de Shane; quien sabía perfectamente que ella le había dicho "Cariño" porqué no se acordaba de su nombre.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Una mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado tanto el en el mod de fnf "Everywhere At The End Of Funk" de Pierogii!
> 
> Cómo en la canción "Té para tres" de Soda Stereo !
> 
> Solamente decir que gracias si alguien llega a leer esto !
> 
> (T/N) = Tú nombre jeje. <3
> 
> Stay safe ! xoxox.

“Esto debe de ser suficiente”

Murmuró levantándose, viendo como con éxito arregló aquella valla rota que las gallinas había aprovechado para escaparse y comerse un poco de los cultivos más cercanos a su corral; si Shane no se hubiera levantado temprano apostaba a que las gallinas no querrían comer durante unos dos días de lo llenas que hubieran quedado.

Miró a las gallinas, quienes picoteaban con enojo el pasto que crecía específicamente en su corral para que comieran “Yo no pongo las reglas” dijo, riendo al notar como las gallinas movían la cabeza dejándole claro que no le entendían.

Miró detrás de él, los lugares donde se encontraba el trigo apenas creciendo ahora era un total desastre; incluyendo también el cultivo de Col China. Podría ayudar a su esposa cultivándolos de nuevo, pero sabía que ella le diría cosas como “¡Pero si reparaste la valla!” “¡Sabes que me encanta plantar!” “¿Por qué mejor no nos haces el desayuno? ¡Mi estómago todavía aguanta otro desayuno de Bocaditos de pimientos!” Recordarlo solamente le hace sonreír, todos los recuerdos que tengan que ver con ella tienen ese poder en él; y si era sincero consigo mismo no le importaba mucho como Marnie se reía cuando lo hacía.

Recordando que hoy irían a cenar con Marnie y Jas entró a la cabaña que la granjera se había encargado de remodelar hasta el tope. Si era sincero encontraba como una indirecta el hecho de que ella le había pedido a Robin que le pusiera una cuna en uno de los cuartos vacíos; aunque ella nunca lo había presionado, algo que siempre agradecía en su interior. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con (T/N), quien con ceño fruncido se encontraba sentada en una silla en la cocina, golpeando lentamente con sus dedos la mesa.

“¿Todo bien, cariño?”

Preguntó naturalmente, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

“Si, todo bien… Mi vida.”

Ese apodo siempre le hacía soltar una pequeña risa seguido de un suave sonrojo.

“Bueno, si te preocupaba la valla rota no te preocupes más, me levanté temprano y la reparé. Además, lo primero que hice fue rellenar el bebedero de Tunas.”

“¿Tunas?”

Preguntó ella, siguiéndole con la mirada, dónde él abrió el refrigerador para ver que podría preparar para desayunar. “Si, el que Marnie encontró por la entrada de tu granja unos días después de que te mudaste, ¿No te acuerdas?” Preguntó con tono burlesco, pues sabía –incluso apostaba- que ella quería más a que a los otros animales a esa bola de pelos de tonalidades naranjas que siempre jugaba con sus pies cuando se acostaba en la noche. Al no recibir una respuesta sacó lo necesario para lo que tenía en mente, dejándolo en la mesa miró un poco preocupado a (T/N) quien había parado de mover los dedos, pero aún tenía en su rostro el ceño fruncido.

“¿Todo bien, cariño?”

Preguntó de nuevo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien asintió tomando del suelo el hacha para después salir de la casa.

(…)

Cuando regresó supo que algo no andaba bien, pues, aunque regresó para desayunar y comer se notaba más perdida que cuando se fue en la mañana. Eran las siete de la noche cuando ella cansada dejó caer su mochila sin preocupación de su espalda y sin más brincó hacia la cama. Shane salió del baño, con una toalla en su cintura vio con gracia como el pelo de su esposa estaba hecho un desastre, como agradecía a Yoba por haberle dado una cama tan cómoda.

“No te olvide arreglarte, hoy vamos a cenar con Marnie y Jas”

“¿Cena?”

“Lo olvidaste, ¿No es así?”

“¿Olvidar qué?”

“La cena, (T/N)”

Quizá fue muy brusca la manera en la que dijo su nombre, pues al momento la mencionada se levantó pidiendo disculpas, tomando unas dos toallas para meterse sin decir más al baño.

Hora y media después se encontraban cenando en la casa de Marnie, tanto Shane como Marnie escuchaban atentos como la menor les contaba de aquel libro que Penny le había dejado para que leyera en casa; (Y/N) aunque miraba a Jas, Shane sabía perfectamente que no le hacía caso a su ahijada, pudo notarlo en las más de cinco veces que la había visto de reojo. Lo único que había hecho desde que llegaron era hacerle caso a lo que Shane le sugería que hiciera, como sentarse, hablar con Marnie, e incluso cenar, era como si (Y/N) volviera a la timidez de cuando comenzaron a salir y la invitaba a cenar con Marnie y Jas.

“¿Sabes? Haz mantenido tus excelentes calificaciones, ¿Te gustaría helado como postre?”

Propuso, haciendo que Jas asintiera emocionada, aunque recibió una mirada molesta de Marnie.

“Solamente será por hoy… Por tus buenas calificaciones.”

Habló Marnie al ver la mirada suplicante de la menor, quien con un grito de emoción miró como Shane sonriendo se levantaba de la mesa, “¿Te gustaría un poco, (Y/N)?” Preguntó dándoles la espalda, al no recibir respuesta preguntó de nuevo, ninguna respuesta, sabía que si volvía a preguntar lo haría un poco molesto, así que solamente tomó el helado, tres cucharas y tres vasos y cuando se dio media vuelta vio como en silencio (Y/N) se señalaba a sí misma mientras murmuraba aquella pregunta que le heló la sangre a Shane.

“¿ _Yo soy (T/N)_?”


	2. Que nadie sepa mi sufrir.

Si en algo era bueno Shane era en mostrar su molestia; a la cual, por ejemplo, Harvey solamente suspiraba, manteniendo la compostura que hacía enfadar más a Shane.

“No puedo hacer un diagnóstico tan rápido Shane, mucho menos tú”

Habló calmado, ante el gruñido entre dientes que Shane no se molestó en ocultar se cruzó de brazos, pensando en darle una mejor respuesta para que lo dejara en paz, pues en menos de cinco minutos Emily vendría por su chequeo anual.

“¿Qué te parece si haces un diario?”

“¿Un diario?”

“Un diario” Repitió, quitándose los guantes para después lavarse las manos. “Anota las cosas que llegue a olvidar (T/N), como “Olvidó mi nombre” “Olvidó sus herramientas” cosas así, me ayudaría a hacer un mejor diagnóstico, y descartarías otras enfermedades además del Alzhéimer”

Era una buena idea, aunque al mismo tiempo le aterraba el saber que no solamente (T/N) podría tener inicios de Alzhéimer. Pese a que Harvey al momento descartó la idea –Principalmente por la edad de (T/N)- cuando dijo “otras enfermedades” sintió que se lo dijo más a si mismo que a Shane; quién agradeció y salió del consultorio. Al abrir la puerta para llegar a la sala de espera y a la recepción se encontró con la sorpresa que (T/N) no había hecho caso a que lo esperara sentada, Maru al ver enojado mientras murmuraba el nombre de su esposa respondió que ella había dicho que iría a comprar nuevas semillas.

Él agradeció mientras salía de la clínica, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera fijarse dentro de la tienda (T/N) salió con varios sobres de semillas en ambas manos, cuando le vio lo saludó, aunque la sonrisa dejó su rostro al ver la clara molestia en la cara de Shane “¿Qué pasa mi amor?” El cariño filtrado en aquella pegunta hizo que la calma pudiera más que el enojo del contrario, quien dejando salir su enojo en un gran suspiro le pidió a la chica que le esperara.

Cuando salió de la tienda de Pierre, tenía una libreta de pasta negro color negro; sabía que el aprovechado de Pierre se la había vendido quizá al triple de su precio normal, pero cuando la chica tomó de su mano para que ambos volviesen a casa hizo que se le olvidara cuantas ganas quería romperle la cara a Pierre.

(…)

_**“En la mañana, olvidó que ya había desayunado”** _

**_“Dejó a Tunas afuera en la noche, diciendo que se había olvidado que teníamos un gato”_ **

**_“Olvidó dónde se encontraba el Salón”_ **

**_“Mientras leía un libro en algún momento me pidió que le dijera como se leía la palabra “lágrimas””_ **

**_“Dijo “cosa de cuatro patas” a la silla”_ **

**_“No recordó que todos los viernes salíamos al Salón”_ **

**_“No recordaba que le había pedido a Robin que le construyera un nuevo establo”_ **

**_“Penny le esperó toda la tarde con Jas y Vincent, les iba a hablar un poco sobre la vida en la granja”_ **

**_“De nuevo, me pidió que le dijera como se leía la palabra “cultivos””_ **

**_“Olvidó alimentar a las gallinas, cuando le preguntaba si lo había hecho ella me preguntaba desde cuando teníamos gallinas”_ **

Aquellas hojas en blanco poco a poco se llenaron mientras había avanzado esa semana de otoño, cerró la libreta dejándola a un lado teniendo en mente que había llenado más hojas de lo que le hubiera gustado hacer. No quería leer lo que él mismo había vivido y visto, mejor que nadie sabía lo que contenían las siguientes hojas. Esto quizá era demasiado para la poca estabilidad mental que poco a poco intenta recuperar, pero no en su interior algo se rompía cuando la granjera perdida le preguntaba donde se encontraba; para después fingir que todo era una broma. Ella ya se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal, y a partir del quinto día intentó ocultárselo.

¿Cómo quería ocultarle algo de lo que ni ella se acordaba al siguiente día?

Con esa pregunta en mente abrió la lata de refresco que había traído consigo y tomó un gran trago, fingiendo que era una cerveza. Era malo fingirlo, pero mientras nadie lo viera podría hacer lo que quisiera.

“Cari, ¿Todo bien?”

La granjera sin preguntar se sentó a su lado, dejando que sus piernas se balancearan en la orilla de aquel muelle. “Pese a las palabras que me dijiste aquella vez, le tengo cariño a este pequeño muelle” dijo, como si quisiera sacar de sus pensamientos Shane, quien dirigió su mirada al pequeño lago; todo lo que veía era negro, lo único que a ambos le daba luz eran aquellos dos faroles que se encontraban cerca del puente que (T/N) y él hace medio año habían puesto; pues ambos pasaban algunas noches tiempo ahí, recordando el pasado, incluso más allá de que se conocieran.

“Es bastante relajante” Siguió la conversación, dejando la botella medio vacía en medio de ambos, ofreciéndosela silenciosamente a la chica quien con ambas manos en sus muslos miró a la nada.

“Sé que estoy enferma, Shane” Cuando Shane iba decir algo, se guardó sus palabras al ver que la chica alzaba su palma, “Aprovechemos este momento, donde estoy mentalmente estable, ¿Vale?” Propuso tristemente mirando a Shane, quien sin saber que decir o hacer asintió, separando sus piernas para que la chica, quien entendió la indirecta, se sentara en medio; rió al sentir como rápidamente Shane le abrazó, y de igual manera apoyó su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la chica, quien ante el afecto se relajó por un momento.

Después de un largo silencio, la granjera habló:

“Te amo, Shane”

“¿Por qué no me dijiste un apodo meloso? ¿Ya no soy el amor de tu vida?”

Fingió tristeza, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica, quien riendo negó y aún con un tono alegre le respondió:

_“Solamente no quiero olvidar de nuevo tu nombre, Shane”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si sabes de que va la canción que se llama igual que este capítulo te preguntarías "¿Por qué?" Pues no tiene nada que ver, pero es una canción que siendo sincera me inspira a escribir xD. 
> 
> Además, es una canción que jamás me gustaría olvidar.


	3. Seré

Shane se quedó en la sala de espera, escuchando el lento e infernal tic tac de aquel reloj que miraba cada dos minutos, cada minuto, cada momento que no miraba aquella puerta donde vio por última vez la sonrisa esperanzadora de su esposa.

Quien después de aquella noche en el muelle había empeorado hablando de emocionalmente, por lo poco que había investigado en aquella laptop que habían comprado juntos hace menos de cuatro meses quizá había comenzado con la negación e incluso la ira; aunque lo quisiera ocultar aquellos dolores de cabeza eran causados por el exceso trabajo mental que hacía la granjera al querer recordar si hoy iría a las minas o se ocuparía de arreglar aquel invernadero; en el cual, Shane tenía prohibido entrar.

Siempre que daba una vuelta lo único que veía eran brotes de árboles apenas creciendo, no había algún cultivo siquiera sembrado, nunca preguntó el por qué, suponía que plantaría en algún momento el cultivo que más dinero le dejara; aunque nunca vio que la granjera pasara demasiado tiempo adentro.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que mirara a quien entraba a la clínica, supuso que era un amigo de Harvey –o simplemente otro doctor– por como encima de su ropa tenía puesta su bata blanca. Soltando un saludo al aire y sin esperar respuesta de Shane se acercó a Maru, quien pese a que era miércoles se encontraba ahí, Shane se creó la idea de que lo había hecho para, si podía, ayudar a (T/N); quien se había encargado de acercarse a ella, hablando todos los días, regalando cuando podía algunas pilas. En ese momento Shane notó dos cosas, uno, todos en el pueblo se habían encargado de ayudar o intentaban darles ánimos a ambos, saludándolos con energía, regalándole cosas a la granjera, o invitándola a que se quedara a hablar con ellos –Esto último para que no fuera a las minas– y dos, aquel doctor hizo que con unas simples palabras Maru se quedara totalmente pálida negando mientras cubría con ambas manos su boca, amortiguando inútilmente los sollozos que empeoraron con los “Haremos lo que podamos” tan fríos de aquel doctor; quien sin mirar a Shane entró por la puerta, rompiendo aquellas pocas esperanzas de quizá, todo el pueblo.

(…)

“¡Claro que tomé mis medicamentos después de cada comida! Shane estuvo ahí para alimentarme”

Habló con un tono de broma la granjera, haciendo que ambos rieran. Pese a que llevaba demasiado tiempo para su gusto en el consultorio de Harvey siempre había encontrado la manera de hacer que ambos se relajaran con una plática fuera de sus trabajos; incluso cuando sus visitas eran para que le vendara desde su brazo hasta su abdomen.

Al querer seguir la conversación las palabras se quedaron en su boca, cuando sin aviso otra persona entró al consultorio. Harvey rápidamente lo recibió con un apretón de manos, aunque el contrario sin perder tiempo le entregó un folder de color amarillo, “Bien (T/N), soy el doctor Huber, no sé si en algún momento mi colega le habló de mí” Se presentó, haciendo que la mencionada ignorara los gestos de preocupación que hacía Harvey al leer los papeles que se encontraban dentro del folder.

“¡Un gusto! ¿Se conocieron en la escuela de medicina?”

Huber asintió, “¿Puedo hacerle tres preguntas, señorita?” la granjera, sabiendo que el doctor con canas en sus sienes no venía para hacerse amigos, asintió.

“¿Cuántos años lleva viviendo aquí?”

“Cinco años, doctor”

“¿Cuántos años lleva comprando semillas?”

“Cinco años, doctor”

“Vea mi mano, ¿Cuántos dedos tengo alzados?”

“Cinco”

Ante la respuesta Harvey prestó atención con horror en silencio, viendo como Huber repetía la pregunta, aún con tres dedos alzados.

“¿Cinco…?”

Ante la respuesta Huber asintió, bajando los dedos.

“¿Cuántos años lleva viviendo aquí?”

“Seis años, doctor”

“¿Cuántos años lleva comprando semillas?”

“O-ocho años… Señor”

“¿Cómo puede llevar ocho años comprando semillas si solamente ha vivido cinco años aquí?”

“Seis, llevo seis años viviendo aquí… ¿No?”

“¿Qué día es hoy?”

“… Martes”

“¿Cuánto es dos más dos?”

“E-eh… Dos… Más… Esto no tiene nada que ver con que esté aquí”

“¿Por qué está aquí?”

“Vine a hablar con Harvey, todos los sábados le vengo a regalar un vino”

“¿Podría señalar a Harvey?”

“No está aquí”

“¿No?”

“No, me está esperando. ¿Puedo irme ya?”

“¿Qué día es hoy?”

“Basta”

“¿Cuánto es cinco menos tres?”

“¿Por qué me pregunta eso?”

“¿Cómo me llamo?”

“Nunca se presentó”

“¿Cuántos dedos levanté, hace unos momentos?”

“Y-yo no me… No me acuerdo”

“¿No se acuerda o me está haciendo perder el tiempo?”

“¡Le digo que no me acuerdo!”

“¿No se acuerda de que, señorita?”

“….”

Mirándose las manos, mirando a ambos lados con el ceño fruncido, incluso volteándose para mirar por unos segundos a Harvey, cambiando completamente de actitud miró al doctor Huber.

_“¿Qué hago aquí, Shane?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son las cuatro de la mañana y tengo clase a las siete ni de pedo me voy a levantar besos.


	4. Saturno

Cuando había terminado de regar los últimos cultivos que había plantado la granjera vio de reojo como ella salía de la cabaña sosteniendo con una mano por el asa aquella canasta que había hecho con ayuda de Emily hace algunos meses. A diferencia de todos los años que había vivido ahí, no traía en su rostro una sonrisa, poco a poco la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca que simplemente no transmitía alguna emoción, ahora, lo único que transmitía el estado de ánimo de la chica eran sus ojos; los cuales debajo de ellos comenzaban a aparecer ojeras que poco a poco se habían vuelto más oscuras. Bajó los dos escalones con cuidado, negando la mano que Shane le había ofrecido –Porque por supuesto al momento de verla dejó la regadera en el suelo y corrió a preguntarle si necesitaba algo– “Me gustaría prepararme un poco de jugo de naranja” respondió, diciéndole indirectamente a Shane que le dejara tomar algunas naranjas de los mismos árboles que había plantado afuera del invernadero.

“Aunque no me molesta tu compañía”

Aquella invitación le tomó un poco de sorpresa, los cambios de actitud cada vez se presentaban con más frecuencia y Shane sabía que nunca se acostumbraría a ellos. “Tu muestra el camino” indicó la granjera tomándolo del hombro, Shane asintió y comenzó a caminar al lugar donde había varios árboles de manzanas y naranjas rodeados de hierba, recuerda que ese era su lugar menos preferido para pasar tiempo a solas, más de dos veces le había caído fruta podrida en la cabeza; pero nunca les guardó rencor, pues cuando estaban maduras las frutas él era el primero en darles el visto bueno con algún comentario que hacía reír a su esposa.

“Hola amiguita, ¿Cómo te llamas?”

Paró la caminata la granjera, quien hablaba con una vaca que se había acercado a la valla quizá para ver a (T/N). Sin saber cómo reaccionaría, o que sucedería Harvey había indicado que se le mantuviera alejada de cualquier tarea de esfuerzo físico; quizá incluso los animales extrañaban los mimos y caricias que la granjera les proporcionaba todos los días como primera actividad del día. “¿Qué pasa amiguita?” Preguntó preocupada la granjera al escuchar los sonidos desesperados del animal, Shane, teniendo en mente que la vaca pedía caricias puso su mano en el hocico del animal, moviendo en círculos su pulgar.

“¡No te mordió!”

Shane soltó una suave risa ante la sorpresa combinada con emoción que había soltado la contraria con ese comentario.

“Ella… Ella no tiene nombre, pero le solías decir Preciosa… ¿Ese era su nombre? No lo sé”

“Es un nombre apropiado para una vaca como ella”

Dijo, Shane notó como el animal movía su cola, quizá tenía razón y el animal de verdad había extrañado a la granjera. Con eso en mente tomó su mano y lentamente –Por si (T/N) no quería hacerlo– la acercó hacia donde antes él estaba acariciando, ella al momento comenzó a repetir el movimiento del pulgar, y al notar que la vaca buscaba un poco más de caricias llevó su mano a la cabeza de la vaca, acariciando con más energía. Mirando el silencio aquella escena Shane sonrió para sí mismo, por unos segundos sintió como si nada de la realidad estuviera pasando, dejó de pensar en que en ese momento quizá la granjera estaba olvidando un recuerdo de su infancia, olvidó por completo el sabor de aquel té cuando, después de tres análisis se confirmó que ella, su esposa, comenzaba a manifestar inicios de demencia; recordó las últimas sonrisas que le había dedicado.

Cuando por fin la vaca quedó satisfecha se alejó de ambos, la granjera diciéndole adiós tomó de nuevo del antebrazo de Shane, siguiendo el camino hacia las naranjas y manzanas.

(…)

Más tarde, mientras anotaba las semillas que debería de comprar notó como la granjera siguió mirando por la ventana, sentada en un banco que Robin le había regalado en algún intercambio en la fiesta de invierno. Aún sin respaldo mantenía su espalda recta, sus manos sostenían una foto enmarcada, veía de vez en cuando como acariciaba con los pulgares aquel diseño del marco. Todo lo que hacía era en completo silencio, con una expresión neutral, con una mirada perdida.

“Me sigo sorprendiendo”

Dijo, cuando Shane volteó a verla ella lo miraba.

“¿Qué te sigue sorprendiendo, cariño?”

“Cuán lejos hemos llegado” Respondió como si hubiera pensando durante mucho tiempo aquello “Esta granja… Llena de vida… Flores puestas a propósito para que las abejas vayan a ellas, animales que se acercan a ti en busca de cariño… Cultivos que crecen y se antojan… ¡Incluso hay estanques con peces! ¿No te sientes orgulloso, cuando miras todo esto?”

“Me siento orgullo de ti, cariño”

“¿De mí?”

“Tú sola levantaste todo lo que ves, yo solamente tuve la suerte de que te fijaras en mí”

“¿Por qué no lo haría?”

“Por qué era un idiota contigo… Al principio”

“Oh”

Volvió su atención al papel dónde ahora comenzó a hacer cálculos simples.

“Oye”

Llamó la granjera

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Me sigo sorprendiendo”

Antes de responder, en la esquina superior derecha tachó el número tres, poniendo a su lado el número cinco. Eran las veces que ella había repetido la misma pregunta en esas dos horas. Eran las únicas cinco veces que ella le había dirigido la palabra después de haber recolectado algunas naranjas, en la mañana.

_“¿Qué te sigue sorprendiendo, cariño?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes leen esto ! <3


	5. Las piedras rodantes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por no subir un capítulo ayer, espero y tengan un excelente fin de semana! <3

A mitad de invierno todo pareció que, por lo menos en unas dos semanas la granjera logró estabilizarse, podía hablar con Shane unos quince minutos, podía caminar sin ayuda e incluso en un paseo había recogido varias cosas.

“¿Por qué no descansas? Iré a pasear unas dos horas en el pueblo”

Sugirió y aviso la granjera, cuando Shane le dijo que levantara un dos con sus dedos ella riendo lo hizo correctamente. “¡Tú tranquilo! Llegando con Harvey le diré que si me pierdo me traiga a las…” Miró a la pared, “¡A las 7!” Regresó su atención a Shane, quien debatía en que, si aquello era buena idea, podría perderse incluso en aquel corto camino de la granja hacia el pueblo, pero tampoco quería que su esposa se sintiera inútil de nuevo –pues una noche, creyendo que él se encontraba dormido la chica lo había dicho, incluso pidiéndole perdón– suspirando repitió que la estaría esperando, y que si no aparecía a esa hora iría por ella.

La chica aceptó dándole un beso de despedida, pidiéndole que no se preocupara.

(…)

“¿Estás segura?”

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la insistencia de Harvey de que se lo pensara más de dos veces lo que le había pedido. “Lewis no me dejará firmar si no estás presente” se cruzó de brazos, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para convencer a Harvey. “Ambos sabemos que quizá, después del invierno ya no sea mentalmente capaz de hacer esto” se sinceró, sin importarle como con ese pensamiento la ansiedad le hacía sentir aterrada al momento, sabiendo que probablemente estaba haciendo chantaje volvió a mirar a Harvey, quien solamente asintió, recibiendo como agradecimiento un corto abrazo de la granjera.

“¡Por cierto! Si me desoriento… ¿Podrías llevarme a casa a las siete?”

Pidió alzando siete dedos, era una actividad un poco infantil, pero era una manera que mantenía activa su mente, memorizaba poco a poco de nuevo unos cuantos números. No le importaba que aquello sacara unas risas, como lo hacía en este momento con Harvey, quien mientras decía su nombre entre aquellas suaves risas le permitió ir adelante.

En el corto camino hacia la casa de Lewis varios le saludaron, quien más animada se vio fue Emily, aunque ella siempre sonreía con todo el mundo.

Al llegar a la casa de Lewis este tardó unos segundos en abrir, y al ver a ambos parados solamente miró a (T/N) intentado decir una nueva excusa, pero la chica se adelantó, tomando de la mano a Harvey, avanzando hacia la puerta para que Lewis solamente pudiera hacerse a un lado, negando mientras cerraba la puerta.

(…)

“Nunca creí que esto fuera tan…”

“Si te sientes presionada, u estresada como tú médico debo de sugerir que paremos”

“¿Eh? ¡No te preocupes! Lo que quise decir es que nunca creí que esto fuese tan… ¡Me siento como una señora!”

Lewis intentó ocultar una risa dejando una carpeta en la mesa, “Aquí están todos los papeles que necesito que firmes” (T/N) impaciente con la emoción al ver que la carpeta estaba bastante gruesa –por los papeles– la abrió al azar, leyendo un poco por encima se dio cuenta de que en muchos papeles se encontraba la caligrafía de su abuelo, su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer mientras pasaba sus dedos por aquellos viejos papeles.

“¿Empezamos o te gustaría descansar un poco?”

Escuchó a Harvey, quien comprensivo por el impacto de acordarse de que tuvo un abuelo la granjera se perdió por unos momentos posó una mano en su hombro, “Estoy bien… Solamente es lindo acordarse de cosas” Eso sonó más deprimente de lo que quería, pero sabiendo que no sería nada bueno llorar en ese momento miró a ambos hombres asintiendo y tomando la pluma que Lewis le ofrecía.

Con ambos hombres orientándola –y haciendo que descansara– logró además de firmar comprender por qué lo hacía o por qué era necesario. Aunque si se llegaba a acordar de algo sería el cómo en un descanso Lewis aprovechó para hablarle de su abuelo, o de cómo su trabajo había mejorado la economía del pueblo; y cómo ella había hecho rápidamente a todos sus amigos.

“Con eso sería suficiente”

Anunció Lewis cerrando la carpeta y dejándola a un lado, aunque se quedó mirando a la granjera por unos segundos, después miró unos segundos a Harvey y al recibir un “Sí” por parte de él se dio media vuelta, tomando por lo que vio la granjera algunas hojas en blanco.

“(T/N) falta que hagas tu testamento”

“¿No fue suficiente con lo que firmé?”

Harvey sonrió al ver que ella sabía de lo que hablaba, y de cómo recordaba lo que había hecho hace unos segundos.

“En parte sí, firmaste para que todo quedara en nombre de a quien elijas como tú heredero, no te preocupes, yo escribiré lo que me pidas y tanto Lewis como yo seremos los testigos… ¿Ya sabes a quién le dejarás tu granja, y tus ahorros?”

“¡Claro!”

(…)

Despidiéndose de Harvey salió de la clínica sonriendo, siendo recibida por un abrazo de Shane, el cual correspondió al momento, incluso rió al sentir la barba rasposa del contrario.

“¿Ya son más de las siete?”

“No, salí a visitar a Marnie y a Jas, venía de regre- ¿Por qué me ves así?”

Con sus manos acunando el rostro de Shane, habló; “Lloraste” Shane sonriendo negó, pero ella solamente con su pulgar acarició los pómulos del contrario.

“Lloraste tanto que aún puedo sentir tus lágrimas secas”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero no les moleste mucho el hecho de que al gatito le puse "Tunas" así le puse a mi gatito en mi primera partida y me sigue encantando el nombre jaja (x


End file.
